XMen Road to Revolution:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: This is my take on the start of the Summer's rebellion
1. Chapter 1 Great Scott

**X-Men Road To Revolution: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This story does contain original characters:**

**Chapter One Great Scott: **

Scott Summers a firm man with brown hair with a gold visor on his head was now dressed in a beige combat uniform.

He said coldly "The Sentinels will not make mutants a legacy of a bygone era if the humanist extremists want to make us an endangered species we will fight for our freedom!"

The three other people cheered a bald skinhead with white feathery wings said in a low voice "What shall we do about the situation Commander Summers,"

Summers said softly "Warren, we stop Stryker if even that means invading the heart of the storm of hatred Eden,"

Warren said coolly "Is a threesome really enough to stop extremists?"

The third person a woman in blue with a greying brown ponytail with brown eyes dressed also in a beige combat uniform was smoking in a cigar said in a rasping voice "This cat has still got enough lives left in her yet?"

**Meanwhile in Washington DC: **

A white haired man with horn-rimmed glasses with watery blue eyes said excitedly "Today is the day that humanity has reclaimed the Earth for its people I President Noah Stryker. The brother of the late great William Elias Stryker who founded the Purifiers, which we owe our very existence to humanity, is pure from the sin of mutation and we are now as nature intended!"

The crowd cheered,

Meanwhile back at the smouldered ruins of Xavier Mansion the paramilitary X-Men's leader Cyclops said darkly "Shadowcat do it one two three!"

Then the cigar chomping Shadowcat created a black wormhole in which Cyclops was transported into the White House.

Then Cyclops took off his visor...

Then President Stryker said shocked "Great Scot, Scott Summers your still alive!"

Then two giant silent shadowy Sentinels appeared and fired scarlet lasers.

Scott touched the Sentinels and they imploded,

Scott then took off his visor and a brilliant beam of gold light shot from his eyes.

He said grimly "Look upon me Stryker I strike back with vengeance!"

The fragile figure of former President Stryker lay dead

Meanwhile in New York,

A Brazilian woman with black corkscrew curls dressed in a white suit said proudly "My fellow society members, it appears we can get a help from a dead mans hand!"

From the shadows a man dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a white ponytail with scarlet eyes entered the room carrying a metal case he opened it.

Revealing a sterilised glass vial of thick grey dust the man said darkly in a Bronx accent "Ms. Rebecca Costa Lady Imperial of the Hellfire Society. This will stop any hope of making Commander Summers taking the world stage Madame,"

A girl with brown hair with grey eyes dressed in a blue shirt asked the pinstripe suit curiously "What is this dusty stuff?"

The man smiled showing his pointed yellow teeth that glistened and said in a hoarse voice "Sweet little Sally Guthrie, this is a way for people to become your friends and family Sally within the safety of the Society,"

The door opened a humanoid grey furred wolf with gold eyes steeped into the room.

The wolf spoke in a Scottish accent "Do you want me to bake with Sally mistress,"

Roberta Costa replied happily "Yes Mrs. Sinclair, which would be wonderful!"

Then the white furred wolf turned into a grey haired woman with green eyes in a maid's uniform.

She said kindly "C'mon Sally let's go,"

Then Sally went away....

Roberta De Costa asked coolly "How did you get to our Earth refugee?"

The man laughed grimly

**Earth 2149: One Year Ago:**

The tall albino figure of Lonnie Lincoln, with his white ponytail and scarlet eyes went into a warehouse. where lying in agony was the petrified rotten form of Robert Reynolds the Sentry dressed in a yellow uniform emblazoned with a golden S.

The Sentry said screaming "Do Lincoln kill a man that's already dead!"

The Sentry said pleadingly "Do Lincoln I surrender I want to be remembered for the heroics I did as a human not the acts of evil I will commit undoubtedly as a cannibalistic revenant!"

Lincoln said coolly "This is the strangest hit I've ever done killing a dead man!"

Lonnie fired a handgun and Robert Reynolds disintegrated to yellow dust leaving a cold grim corpse.

Then Lonnie got a needle and withdrew some of the Sentry's greyish golden blood.

Lonnie then using his white gloved hands with a brown brush dusted the grey dust that still lingered on the corpse and placed the dust into the glass vial.

He said darkly "Time to punch the clock!"

He then said coldly "No time like the present to make ones own future better,"

He punched the wall and disappeared into a glowing golden gateway.

He disappeared....

Roberta Costa yawned and said carelessly "I never cared much for sentimental flashbacks,"

Lonnie Lincoln said "You'd have to admit though Lady Imperial the mere feat of absorbing the alternative Sentry's powers from Earth Z, is a great accomplishment,"

Costa said eagerly " That was amazing!"

Then Costa shouted "Has Dr. Pym succeeded in recreating the cotangent on a larger scale Honest Abe?"

Then Lincoln said softly "Progress has been slow Mistress but it appears that something seems to be overriding the progress on the infection but bit by bit we're getting there should be completed in the next month,"

Costa said coldly "I see knight very well then,"

The door opened again and Sinclair said coldly "It appears Commander Summers has seized control of the White House and killed that racist I hope he suffers in Hell,"

Lincoln said coldly "Let's pay those anarchist twats a visit and quell the rebellion that will ensue,"

Then the door opened

A green bestial upright crocodile entered with black eyes in a yellow raincoat with a blonde hair girl of seventeen with pink lips in a greying furred coat blowing bubble gum.

"Ah it is good, to see that our knight from the swamps has returned Connor and Emily Frost granddaughter of the fabled White Queen as well!"

Costa said triumphantly "Tomorrow will be the time we strike Commander X and his loyal soldiers!"

Meanwhile back at the white house a white light appeared a small bald man in a blue cape appeared he said coldly "Mr. Summers, a great shift in cosmic awareness has happened it is up to you to stop the recreation of the contagion!"

Summers said darkly "What do you want Watcher?"

The Watcher said coldly "If you plan to liberate the world from oppression you must defeat the Hellfire Society and their plan to bring the dead back to life!"

Summers said calmly "Tell me more of my future?"

The Watcher said coldly "It will take 100 years for the event known as the Summers Rebellion to end but a man called Bishop who shall cherish your efforts within the rebellion will in time correct the mistakes of an unforgiving past!"

**To Be Continued.....**

"**How will Christopher Summers, and his militant mutant marauders contend with the Hellfire Society and will the Watcher aid in Commander X's plight to stop the Hellfire Society from raising hell on earth?" **


	2. Chapter 2 Hell Hath no Fury

**X-Men Road to Revolution: **

**Chapter Two Hell Hath No Fury:**

Cyclops said coldly "Watcher will you help me?"

The bald figure replied curtly "I'm forbidden to help you further in your inquires?"

Cyclops said urgently "Do you know someone that can?"

The Watcher said coolly "Yes I do a six year old girl called Sally Guthrie you knew her father Sam I'm I correct?"

Cyclops sobbed "I lost my daughter Ruby, and my wife and my friend Sam when the Sentinels blitzed the entire East Coast,"

The door suddenly swung open, and a bipedal crocodile chaperoned a blond seventeen year old in a greying furred coat she said darkly "Liam Connors attack this rebel mutant!"

Then the bipedal crocodile went bestial with glowing scarlet eyes and leapt in the air with an AK47 pointed squarely at Cyclopes head.

Then suddenly from a black vortex appeared Shadowcat and the bullet hit her and she fell with a deadening thud.

Also Warren A.K.A Angel flew out of the vortex.

Then the blond girl stared at Angel and a beam of blue ice shot from her eyes turning the stoic angel was little more than a magnificent ice statue.

Cyclops shouted "Why are you doing this?"

The blond girl said coolly "Oh no reason Scott, my seldom seen grandfather?"

Cyclops said puzzled "I'm a grandfather?!"

The girl answered politely "My mother was once one of the famous Stepford Sisters,"

Cyclops grumbled "Oh,"

Then the crocodile said sadly "My dad, was into animal testing and soon as I got older I hated what he did, so he turned me into a animal and experimented on me,"

Cyclops said sternly "Why are you here?"

The crocodile said in a hoarse growl "To stop you from fighting with one of the other relics of the Golden Age the modern equivalent to a group called the Hellfire Club we now call ourselves the Hellfire society!"

The blond girl said sweetly "Granddad you've angered the society so hell hath no fury we attack just like that,"

Then the Watcher reappeared and clapped his hands and the odd pair just simply disappeared.

The Watcher said calmly "I watch out for those in need I must help when help is needed from me,"

Cyclops said softly "You are not Uatu the Watcher he died when Blackheart tried to corrupt the Nexus of Realities,"

The Watcher said solemnly "I am Clarence unlike most of my brethren I travel alone throughout countless continuums of time to help those who are in great danger,"

Cyclops said quietly "Why do I need Sally Guthrie's help?"

Clarence said coolly "She is one of the few who is of an ancient bloodline. She is the one who is the next Avatar of the Phoenix with her untapped powers, the Hellfire Society to make the society into a pantheon of gods and with the contagion of death they plan to make this earth into a living hell!"

Cyclops said nervously "What do you want me to do?"

Clarence simply smiled and said softly "Be her father and train her as you've dealt with this forces fearsome and untamed powers,"

Suddenly a blue portal appeared a burly black man with dreadlocks an M tattooed on his forearm appeared he was dressed in a white suit.

He said coldly "Good Afternoon Commander Summers,"

Cyclops said confused "Who are you?"

The man replied darkly "Bishop, just Bishop Sir,"

The Watcher's Clarence's went cold and pale with fear.

He shuddered "This not meant to happen,"

Bishop said "Scott Summers, your time has ended Lord Apocalypse will be reborn,"

Meanwhile back at the Hellfire Societies HQ:  
The Lady Imperial said coldly "I'm not who I appear as it is time to reveal the truth!"

The Lady Imperial transformed in a brilliant red flame into a giant black armoured being with transparent wires running the length of his body.

He had a chalk white face with blood red eyes his face was littered with grey veins.

The being said in a low voice "The form of Ms. Roberta Costa was a mere mirage which I fooled the world with so that I could continue my centuries of planning,"

The figure of Lonnie Lincoln appeared he said grimly "My Lord Apocalypse soon the decimation of man will begin an army of the unholy will be your children at your command,"

Lord Apocalypse "Excellent my horseman Death, with my Army of the Apocalypse very world's existence will tremble in fear as Apocalypse announces his arrival on the worlds stage,"

Apocalypse said softly "Is the girl Guthrie ok?"

Lonnie Lincoln said "Yes the girl is maturing nicely she will make an excellent Pestilence for your cause my Lord,"

Apocalypse said coldly "Has my horseman of War Bishop arrived to terminate the mentors?"

Lonnie said happily "Yes that foolish Watcher Clarence will perish!"

Apocalypse said darkly "I shall eradicate my blooded brother's existence not knowing the true nature of his and mines past,"

Meanwhile back at Washington DC.:

Bishop raised his fist and knocked Cyclops out....

Now Cyclops stood in an empty black void,

The Watcher Clarence said "Welcome to the Realm of Rest, it is time I told you the secret of your forgotten past,"

The Watcher said coldly "After the Death of Jean Grey, your father Christopher the thief Corsair had fallen in love with Lilandra the Majestrix of the Sh'iar Imperial household. Together they had a son and due to the radiation from the M'kann Crystal at the time of conception the child was mutated and was sent back in time to Ancient Egypt as the Chancellery ruled that this child was unfit to rule for the future,"

Cyclops said shakily "Is my brother alive?"

Clarence the Watcher said grimly "He is the mutant known as Apocalypse,"

**To be continued...**

**How will Apocalypse react to Commander X knowing that he is his brother,**

**Will the Commander ever escape the Realm of Rest,**

**These Questions will be answered in Chapter Three... **


	3. Chapter 3 No Rest for the Wicked

**X-Men Road to Revolution**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter Three No Rest For The Wicked:**

**The Realm of the Rest:**

Cyclops said calmly "What is the Realm of Rest Clarence?"

Clarence said eagerly "Think of it as a resting room for inter-dimensional travellers?"

Cyclops said annoyed "How come I don't remember travelling here?"

The Watcher pulled out a small silver gun and said softly "This is a Retcon Gun, a device that we Watchers use both offensively and defensively. As we take folks to other worlds either to rehabilitate hardened criminals leaving them with no memory or taking people to worlds to discuss things without warping their minds,"

Cyclops said angrily "How come Clarence you did not use the fucking gun on Apocalypse?"

The Watcher replied sternly "the gun and the armour that Apocalypse wears is made from the harvested remnants of Celestial technology, and if we fired it at Apocalypse the power augmentation he receives would increase infinitely!"

Cyclops said quietly "Should we really be getting back to Earth?"

The Watcher said coldly "No we have an advantage that Apocalypse does not have the element of surprise!"

Meanwhile back on earth:  
Apocalypse said shocked "He knows our heritage!"

He screamed and then disappeared in flames....

Then back on the Realm of Rest the disembodied head of Apocalypse appeared surrounded by a red flame.

He bellowed "My brother I implore you to listen to reason with me as ruler of the world all the pain and loss you've felt in your life will be gone!"

Cyclops said angrily "You may be my brother by blood but all the terrible things you have done in your name makes me ashamed of you to call you family"!

Apocalypse said darkly "Clarence, tell him the truth my arrival and my plans are necessary,"

Clarence sighed

Clarence said sobbing "It is true Apocalypse I persuaded the Elders of the Universe to bring Apocalypse back to life just to give his restless soul a chance to reconcile with his brother what a fool I was,"

Cyclops said "Your not a fool Clarence, it was a nice for a brief family reunion!"

Apocalypse said grimly "There is not rest for the wicked!"

He fired a red laser from his eyes and both Cyclops and the Watcher where asleep

Apocalypse said coolly "HA, HA, HA!"

**To Be Continued**

"**Will Cyclops and Clarence the Watcher awake and what does Apocalypse planned next find out in the next chapter?" **


	4. Chapter 4 Ingorance Is Bliss

**X-Men Road to Revolution:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter 4 Ignorance Is Bliss**

The scarlet form of Deadpool lay tired in his bed littered with beer bottles and needles.

The door flung open a burly black man with an M tattooed onto his forearm dressed in a black suit entered the room.

Deadpool stared at him and said in a gruff voice "I don't do autographs kid come back tomorrow!"

The black man grinned and said in a soft whisper "I'm not that much of a fan Jack,"

Deadpool said in a gruff voice "Wanna, smoke Mr. T I pity a fool like you!" he then handed him a cigar.

The man gladly took the cigar, and billowed out a long grey stream of smoke.

He said grimly "I'm Bishop one of Apocalypse's Horsemen, but you can call me WAR!"

Deadpool said sarcastically "What is War good! for as you seem to know I just love Edwin Starr,"

Bishop said darkly "you're not a good comedian, you are crap at jokes!"

Deadpool said angrily "Why are you here nigger!"

Bishop said calmly "There's no need for inflammatory comments old timer,"

He continued softly "You are the last living X-Man on Earth apparently, you had a good run but it's time to die,"

Deadpool said sarcastically "Look, I applied to be an X-Man but I was not what they where looking for more of a hero who is Boy Scout inclined,"

Bishop said calmly "It appears you impersonated Wolverine for a brief period after the Secret Wars, so if you impersonated a member of the X-men you are an X-Man,"

Deadpool said annoyed "You're getting to be a real dick sir; I have done that many gigs impersonating other folks, I forgot who I fucking am!"

Bishop said eagerly "Look you we're even in a team with Wolverine called Team-X!"

Deadpool said angrily "Look Team X has nothing with the X-men, you bureaucrats are useless when you don't get your facts right that's why I don't pay tax!"

Deadpool got a grenade from his pocket and said in a throaty growl "Have you ever read Dennis the Menace, it is not wise to annoy Mr. Wilson but unlike that old man from the comics this Mr. Wilson is about to exterminate that pest!"

He uncorked the grenade and threw it at Bishop and it oddly melted into his skin and he exploded.

Destroying Deadpool tin shack, that was his home for fifteen years. Leaving an elderly white haired grey eyed Deadpool in his scarlet costume now in tatters walking to get the paper.

Meanwhile Bishop was in the backyard shooting a white elderly dog.

Bishop said "See you in Hell Bitch!"

A terrible yelp was heard and the dog lay dead to the world.

**Realm of Rest:**

A pale ghostly figure of a woman with red hair and blue eyes came to Cyclops she held his hand and he awoke.

She said quietly "I've completed your task Scott it appears Apocalypse and his horsemen are about to bring Armageddon to Earth and I know who can help you stop him,"

Cyclops said "Who is it Wolfsbane and what can this person do?"

She replied "Wade Wilson has a sample of a serum called Bliss get it off him and it'll weaken Apocalypse's nanotech life support and attack him with Sally Guthrie,"

Cyclops said kindly pointing to his golden visor "Thanks for the telepathic info which was downloaded into my visor,"

Wolfsbane said coolly "Thanks I kept a beady eye on your goddaughter little Sally, Scott but my life as a simple Scottish maid has come to an end,"

**Las Vegas Nevada:**

The scarlet costumed Deadpool entered a glittering casino called Old Dugan's Casino.

Deadpool came in and was at a poker table and sat on a red leather chair.

He pulled out a black briefcase and pulled out a long needle with a fizzy orange serum.

A black robed lady with blond hair with red lips with green eyes said sharply "What are betting Jackdaw?"

Deadpool said darkly "Bliss the only hope left for humanity Mrs. Rogers former Director of SHIELD,"

She said curtly "Ignorance is bliss toying with humanity like a doll,"

Deadpool laughed merrily

Deadpool said grimly "Steve, your late husband Sharon is laughing in his grave about your witty observation about me and my decision I like fate to make the decisions in my life,"

**To Be Continued.....**

"**How will Deadpool's chances fair in the game of Poker at Dugan's Casino with the former head of SHIELD, Will Scott ever return to the real world with Clarence the Watcher Summer's guardian angel?**

"**Can Scott Summers partner with the crazy 8 assassin Deadpool so he can save his goddaughter Sally Guthrie from Apocalyspe find out in the next chapter." **


	5. Chapter 5 I Mutant:

**X-Men Road to Revolution:  
Chapter 5 I Mutant: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

The red hooded form of Deadpool sat comfortably on the red leather armchair.

Sharon the slim forty something director of SHIELD said coolly "Take off your mask honey I bet you don't look a day older than last time we met!"

He took off his read hood revealing an aged face with grey eyes.

Sharon said shocked "You have aged in accordance, with your biological timeline how can this be?"

Deadpool said darkly "The healing factor faded over time and the shipments of the serum became low. After the Stamford Saga in which Jim was dead Stark implemented a UN charter ban on the creation on superhuman abilities worldwide and I made my home batch of the healing factor but it still kept my mind in perfect health but the physical side not so good,"

Sharon said intrigued "Is this your homemade healing factor?"

Deadpool said cheerily "This serum contains the antibodies of a Celestial got it from Commander X's brother Alex Summers maintaining the Terra Prime orbital spaceship in Rip he says it can destroy Apocalypse,"

Suddenly a green light appeared and stepped out Clarence the Watcher and Cyclops.

Clarence said calmly "It is good to see you again Carter,"

Carter said swiftly "I'm Sharon Carter director of SHEILD Resistance and this is our best and oldest agent Wade Wilson,"

Cyclops said urgently "Have you got Bliss?"

Deadpool said exasperatedly "Yes Commander!"

Cyclops said "How does it work and how can it destroy Apocalypse?"

Deadpool said smartly "Bliss is the concentrated supercharged atomic antibodies of a Celestial and once it latches onto Apocalypse it will neutralise the threat in this case Apocalypse from within!"

Sharon said sharply "What will happen afterwards to the Celestial's antibodies?"

Clarence the Watcher said calmly "The antibodies will form a energy that will remove all mutants powers except for the ones who brought in Celestial willpower into this reality,"

Then suddenly the armoured form of Apocalypse appeared alongside the albino Lonnie Lincoln.

Apocalypse said grandly "No Celestial's blood can harm me I am immune to all I'm everything that has been and is yet to be,"

Deadpool charged in the air and shot the serum into Apocalypse...

Apocalypse said hoarsely "Join hands my Horseman!"

Lonnie Lincoln held onto Apocalypse's hands

He shouted "I MUTANT!"

In a golden light a golden gateway of light appeared.

Suddenly a shrill scream could be heard and a black costumed figure appeared with silver lighting strikes decorated on.

The figure spoke in a deep voice "My name is William Black of Earth 616,"

Clarence gasps "Black Bolt speaks,"

The man named William Black said softly "You are correct Clarence,"

**To Be Continued....**

"**With Apocalypse seemingly defeated by the serum, from the gateway created by the unstable Celestial antibodies energy. From the gate comes Black Bolt the supposedly deceased king of the Inhuman Race from Earth 616 what does he want?"**


	6. Chapter 6 Character Assassination:

**X-Men Road to Revolution:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter 6 Character Assassination:**

Cyclops sat down and said softly "It is good to meet the Old Crowd again,"

The slim figure of Sharon Carter said coolly "I have not seen you Cyclops since the election of Noah Stryker when he decimated a quarter of the mutant population,"

Cyclops said grimly "A dark day for all us,"

Deadpool chuckled and said sarcastically "Without Stryker who will take the lead?"

Cyclops said sadly "I will not take the lead too many people who've died at the hands of my leadership,"

Deadpool said happily "There already been Woodrow Wilson as president so another Wilson would not be so bad,"

Sharon said sternly "Your policies are unethical Deadpool, as for me I consider my candidacy for president is out of the question we need somebody else?"

Black Bolt said eagerly "Is Franklin Richards, alive in this universe?"

Sharon said coolly "We lost track of Susan Storm at the Day of Deaths the day when Stryker did this terrible thing to which to this very day we still feel,"

Deadpool said puzzled "Why are you interesting in finding Franklin Mr. Black we already have to save Sally?"

Clarence said coolly "He is the Twelfth he is destined to lead mutants so he will,"

Clarence continued "If Franklin is alive we will place him as president whilst we find Guthrie,"

Sharon said softy "There are many who oppose what we are doing so can Franklin have lived so long surely they've would of terminated him?"

The door opened

A woman with wiry white hair in a grey suit with blue eyes entered the room in a wheelchair.

She said curtly "I'm Cassandra Xavier, it is a pleasure to meet heroes such as SHIELD Resistance. Since my dear brother Charles's passing and of cause the Great purge of the Purifiers. I have tried to keep my brother's legacy alive by keeping Franklin Richards alive to lead tomorrow,"

The door opened and a slender man with blond hair with blue eyes the man said proudly "My name is Franklin Richards, I did telepathically contact Black Bolt whilst in the Realm Of Rest, to manipulate the best heroes of the Last Golden Age to assist me in winning the revolution!"

Black Bolt then said happily "For my loyalty he rewarded me with a gift to me a voice so I can voice my opinions without fear

Cyclops gasped "How did you survive the Aerial Sentinels?"

Cassandra said brimming with tears and said sobbing "I witnessed the death of Susan Storm cradling a young Franklin we formed a pact in which I took her body and nurtured him completing my goal of moving the future for the better,"

Then Sharon Carter said "Is Apocalypse alive?"

Then suddenly a tall golden horned woman dressed in a red robe appeared she said angrily "You have broken the deal you made with us Elders of the Universe, and unfortunately Clarence the penalty for breaking your contract is death so speaks the Adjudicator!"

She clapped her scaly hands and a tremendous shockwave was sent out hitting the Watcher he suddenly screamed "YOU WILL REVIVE THE GOLDEN AGE!"

The Watcher then died

The entire group of SHEILD Resistance stared in horror, as the Watcher and the being called the Adjudicator vanished...

**To Be Continued.....**


	7. Chapter 7 Running Mate:

**X-Men Road to Revolution **

**Chapter 7 Running Mate:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

Cyclops said angrily "We not going to do the task?"

Deadpool said coldly "Your getting on my nerves pal we always have hope sonny!"

Cassandra Nova said in a hushed voice "Be quiet Las Vegas is a tough neighbourhood,"

Franklin said coolly "Although Clarence is dead we can still carry out his work in his name,"

Suddenly Sharon Carter came running....

She smiled and changed into a blue woman with flaming red hair and grabbed a gun.

She said sharply "The mystery deepens, you been fooled fools by one of the best impersonators in the criminal game,"

She fired a series of bullets and Cassandra Nova drove her wheelchair into the centre of the casino, and produced a blue electric field of energy the bullets where deflected.

But the blue woman went to Cassandra Nova and transformed into an identical replica of Franklin Richards and said kindly "Can you kill your own son!"

Cassandra Nova screamed and a sharp jolt of pain hit the blue woman.

Then the blue woman crept behind Franklin Richards and then Black Bolt screamed which subdued her but she still fired the bullet...

Then Deadpool leapt in front of the bullet and took one for the team.

Franklin said breathlessly "You took the bullet for me and I'm ever thankful for taking the bullet for me?"

Deadpool said eagerly "For saving for life can I be your running mate and Vice-President?"

Franklin answered proudly "Yes you can,"

Then Cyclops asked angrily "Mystique, I thought we banished you to the Savage Land!"

Mystique said darkly "My prehistoric dominion was gradually getting smaller due to global warming so I returned to the real world where I met with Apocalypse. Then he made me his second in command in secret unbeknownst to that ugly zombie Lonnie Lincoln, better known as Tombstone. Who thought he was running the show,"

Then she said grimly "My first task, which would prove me truthful to my Lord Apocalypse, was to eliminate Sharon Carter the head of SHIELD Resistance which easier said than done."

She continued darkly "I subtly manipulated Deadpool to come to Las Vegas and allowed the serum to take its affects early and bring Frankie and his handicap of a mother here to form my campaign with Mr. Richards being my personal puppet that I can pull the strings on when he is duly elected as commander in chief!"

Cyclops removed his visor and a beam of white light at Mystique and she dodged it.

**Temporal Limbo Sphinx:**

Apocalypse was viewing the events that where unfolding in the present from a big black holographic computer.

Apocalypse said darkly "I am the ultimate design in evolution this resistance force is an excuse for me to fight them in person little do they know that the Apocalypse they faced was an imperfect copy,"

Apocalypse then wandered to a table where sitting at a table stood a black robed figure the figure spoke calmly "All things eventually meet their death!"

The figure pulled down her cloak revealing a red haired woman with green eyes she said darkly "We manipulated Jessica Drew's mind to see how she would cope in a world of her worst fears where the Skrulls won. We now test another to see if my former husband Scott can be a bearer of the Phoenix Force,"

Back on earth:  
Mystique exploded and a little blond girl appeared with grey eyes surrounded by an aura of orange light.

She said calmly "An ancient force I must give to another!"

Now the orange flame was surrounded by Cyclops

And then suddenly in an orange light a figure of red haired woman said eagerly "I am Jean Grey Supreme Mistress of the Phoenix Corps, and Commander X welcome to the Corps,"

"Jean your alive!?" said Cyclops shocked

Jean explained softly "At the universes beginning the Phoenix Force stretched its wings and imbued others with its power. Eventually those people banded together forming the corps and as I died I was reborn as the Corp's leader,"

Deadpool said angrily "As acting President of Earth I demand to know why you are here Ms. Grey?"

Jean said quietly "Well President Wilson, I and a few others with Clarence the Watcher are a clandestine order from the Crystal Palace within the M'kann crystal we operate almost every reality checking for anomalies sending such teams as Weapon X and the Exiles to deal with them,"

She continued coldly "We need you to stop the rift in space in order to stop the corruption of reality you must go to the Terra Prime Space Station to stop it,"

Jean then said tearfully "Sacrifices must be made,"

Cyclops raised his hands and began to emit a red flame and shot straight into the stratosphere.

He landed on a silver metallic cocoon shaped ship,

He was greeted by a bald man in an astronauts suit he said calmly "Hello brother it has been a while what is your business here?"

Cyclops said coolly "I need to plug up the rip and end the Rebellion Havoc,"

Havoc placed his hand onto his brothers and Scott was now immersed in a clear gel.

Then Cyclops shook his brother's hand and left the ship and was now a golden phoenix heading into a dark whirling void.

Within the void was the giant disembodied head of Apocalypse "You cannot defeat the defeated!"

The Phoenix soared and hit the head imploding it.

The Phoenix flew away from the cold dark void and the lifeless form of Scott Summers the leader of the Summers Rebellion was drifting back to Earth.

**1 Month Later Washington DC.:**

The figure of Vice-President Wilson was walking along the street suddenly a golden beam of light shot down from the sky and the lifeless body of Scott Summers with his overgrown brown beard and brown gelled hair stood then his mouth opened and a rasping whisper echoed from his mouth "We won the Revolution Wade at long last,"

Vice-President Wilson said tearfully "We sure did Slim we surely did,"

**Three Years Later:**

"It has been three years since I saw the dead body of my friend came from space and now is in enshrined in the Washington Monument as a memory to the revolution which started over eight years ago,"

"Although we had our first victory in the revolution there are still fractions who oppose our views the movement called the Summers Rebellion, goes stronger each day.

"Since we lost the election to President Rhodes was elected, I donned on my sleek scarlet hood to become the centuries Robin Hood robbing from the rich and giving to the poor,"

"Recently I've come into contact with Old Man Logan an old buddy of mine, who apparently has taken the Hulk's grandson under his claws,"

"I was the running mate, and we forged friendships food for thought on the anniversary of that the hate for those of us who are different died,"


	8. XMen Revolution Epilouge

**X-Men Revolution Epilogue:**

**by Mathieu Leader**

**Out In The Countryside:**

The scarlet hooded figure of Deadpool went on his black motorcycle across the grim dark badlands with a heavy sack of cash strapped to his belt.

He sped across the gorge and found a ragged figure with a bushy grey beard carrying a screaming green brute of a baby on his back.

He wore a woolly coat and he said in a gruff voice "Wade it's good to see to paid a visit; I could do with an extra pair of hands,"

Deadpool said eagerly "But Wolverine buddy you take to parenting like a duck to water with many illegitimate offspring that you seeded through the years?"

Wolverine said darkly "Well does Anne-Marie know that you're her father?"

Deadpool said nervously "You mean Rogue?"

Wolverine said excitedly "Yes I do she is alive!"

Deadpool said disappointingly "That's one night that passion I'd rather forget sleeping with the enemy Mystique,"

Wolverine said coldly "Well you won't believe how much this little guy makes a hulking pile of shit on a daily basis,"

Deadpool said happily "I can imagine!"

Wolverine said softly "His shit makes me rich his radiation makes the hills turn green and as he shits the more greenbacks I get,"

Deadpool said cheerily "Yes it's so good to be out in the countryside!"

**The End **


End file.
